Alexia Malfoy
by Voile Hack
Summary: Draco Malfoy and his younger sister, see each for the first time in 3 years. All hell breaks loose and life goes on. Rating will change once more chapters go up.
1. Prolouge

"Alexia, you have to let go."

"Draco, please don't go! What am I going to do?"

"You'll be fine."

"Please stay, I'll be lost without you."

"You're going to Durmstrang." Draco said with a bit of jealousy.

"In, like, a year!"

"Alexia, dear, please let go of your brother." Mother tried to pull us apart, but my grip was firm.

"Alexia. Let go." Father's voice was firm. "You're causing a scene."

"Alexia, I'll write to you every day." Draco tried to wiggle free.

"Promise?"

"I _swear_."

"Really?"

"On my broomstick."

Three years from that, I sit in the library with my mother waiting to see my brother for the first time in three years. Did he write? No. Did he write to Mother and Father? Yes. Long letters about his tales in Hogwarts. Wonderful tales that would never at Durmstrang. Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black break- in, Quidditch, Harry Potter. The only thing Durmstrang has in Victor Krum. Grouchy guy he is, but he is something.

I hear Father.

Let all hell break loose.

**I don't know if this story will go far, but lets just find out.  
**

**Please review.**

**-V**


	2. Chapter 1

Draco and I stared at each other across the dinner table. Well, I glared, he just stared.

My food sat untouched, the roast beef, potatoes, and gravy looking very unappetizing. I saw Mother looking at us expectantly. Did she really expect us to be joined at the hip again after three years of no communication?

We moved on to desert, I excused myself when I saw the tiramisu. Yuck. Honestly, how do people eat that… thing? Draco excused himself also; I remember he wasn't too fond of tiramisu either.

I walked out of the room, not looking back; I could hear Draco behind me. I knew that any moment he would speak. We got to the third floor, where the bedrooms were, and surprisingly there was not a single word. I stopped at my door and did the usual counter spells to unlock the door. Draco slowly walked past me to go to his room, but just as he opened the door, he looked at me and muttered a "Good night," then disappeared.

A bit shocked, I took a bath and pondered how thick Draco's head was. Why does he think that it would be appropriate to bid good night? I glared at him all dinner. He ignored all of my letters.

_Ahh, but you don't know why he did._ The nasty little voice in me said. _He might have a legitimate reason why. Don't assume things. Go over to him and ask. Stop being a baby._

Sadly, I knew that it was true.

Sighing, I got out of the tub and dried down, slipped into my pajamas and walked to Draco's door.

When we were little, we begged Mother and Father to make our rooms connect. They, of course, complied and a room was set. When Draco left for Hogwarts the first time, I use to go in his room and cry. Now, the door was locked and never used.

I took a breath in and out of habit knocked on the door in the way we would as children. I did the "important" knock.

No answer.

I knocked again, this time louder.

There were sounds of movement.

I knocked hard, hurting my knuckles.

The lock clicked and Draco stood there, still in his dinner clothes.

"Yes?"

"I… I wanted to… umm… you know…" This is hard. "Like… I don't know… talk?"

"You want to talk?" He looked confused. "After the continuous death glares during dinner?"

"Yes." Oh, when did he get so tall? I have to look up to him and that is not good for my purpose. I am in charge, not him.

"Come in." He stepped back and ushered me in.

We sat down in high- backed chairs near the fire and Draco and I looked at each other.

"So." He said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well… I don't know… stuff?"

"Like what type of stuff?"

"Whyyoudidn'tanswermyletters." I blurted.

"Sorry… I didn't catch that."

Deep breath, it's just your brother.

"I was wondering… er… why you didn't answer my letters. You know the ones that I sent to you. I sent them during your first year."

"Oh. Well, it's complicated. I-"

"You had time to answer Mother and Father's letters. You wrote long stuff and told them about all the things that were happening."

Draco sighed heavily. "Alexia… I read your letters and all-"

"Then why didn't you reply?"

"I didn't have time."

"Then how-"

"I don't want to be burdened with my little sister sending letters wailing about how unfair everything was. I don't know how to respond to such nonsense." He said harshly.

"You could have a least told me to stop writing. Save me a few years of heartbreak."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. "You were so sad during your time at Durmstrang."

"What the hell does Durmstrang have to do with any of this?" Is someone jealous? He sounded jealous when I said goodbye.

"Language Alexia." Hypocrite.

"Shut the hell up Draco. You are worse."

"At least I keep it contained unlike you saying 'hell'. You don't sound cool or mature in anyway." He said like he was explaining that one and one made two. "You just sound like a little kid trying to grow up to fast. Like Muggle girls."

"At least I don't ignore my sibling. You didn't give a d–"

"Once again, the Muggle girl."

"Draco Malfoy!" I yelled. "You will not refer me as a Muggle girl! You are far worse than a Muggle boy!"

He moved faster than I thought he could. His wand was at my throat and with his other hand, he forced my head up. "You will listen to me," He hissed. "I am nothing remotely close to a _Muggle_. You are the one that always pushes it so far."

"Get your hands off of me."

"Make me." He smirked in that way only Malfoys can.

**Please review. I'm a bit stuck on what to do next. I have some ideas, but I just need to write them out. Expect a chapter to go up maybe the day after tomorrow if I know what I'm going to do. Depending on reviews. i've got a lot of people reading this, 1 Fav and 4 Follows, but no reviews.**

**Reviews make writers write.**

**-V**


	3. Chapter 2

"Children, I can hear you down the hall." Mother said through the door. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Mother." Draco called. He looked over at the door.

Git.

"Don't lie to me."

"Honest Mother, we are trying to bond."

"Oh." There was a slight pause. "Well… can you be a bit quieter?"

"Of course."

He turned back to me, just in time to get a fist in the face. To be accurate, the nose.

There was a satisfying crunch and Draco shrieked in pain. He fell to the floor and a stood up, looking down at him.

"What the hell was that?"

"A form of bonding."

He looked up at me with watering eyes.

"That wasn't bonding!"

"I was briefly bonding my fist with your nose." Duh.

"That hurt!"

What a baby. I can't believe I'm related to him.

I stepped over him and made my way to the door.

"Next time," I said when I got to the door. "I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to have babies in the future. But then again, I'll be doing the world a major favor. Having little Draco Malfoys running around sounds like hell to me."

He then promptly told me to do something that is not possible.

"Good night Draco." I closed the door behind me and fell into my bed.

Draco and I never spoke to each other until the Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria versus Ireland. Then again, we had to.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Next one will be much longer. Have to study for exams.**

** -V**


	4. Chapter 3

Karkaroff is stupid.

When I walked in with Mother, Father, and the git I am unfortunately related to, Karkaroff grabbed me and forced a Bulgarian scarf in my hands.

"Extra credit." And he walked off.

Well excuse me.

I ran up the many stairs until there were no more to run up and saw my family and some other family glaring at each other. The Minister of Magic was talking about something.

"How- how nice," The red- haired man said in a strained voice.

Father looked at a brown- haired girl and she went pink. His lip curled and I knew instantly that she was a Muggleborn. I'd hate to be her.

Mother turned at beckoned me with her slim hand. "Come Alexia."

I heard one of the redhead boys muttered: "Slimy gits."

I think there is some history between this family and mine.

I sat next to her and some wizard that looked like he would pee his pants from excitement.

The game began and I immediately got lost.

All I see are blurs of red and green.

It reminds me a bit of Christmas.

Instead of getting a headache from the game, I observed the people Father did not… how should I say… approve of. There were eight red- head people, one brown- haired girl, and a black- haired boy. I think the redheads are the famous Weasley's. Father sometimes came home complaining about how Arnold, or Andrew, or something that starts with 'a', Weasley is messing up the pureblood name and tinkering around with Muggle things. Then he gets into pureblood supremacy and how I'm going to marry someone that is not only good for me, but good for the family reputation.

"This is rubbish," Draco, my dear brother, complained. "Weasel, Potty, and Mudblood all the same box as us. Father, can't you get them kicked out?"

I personally think that Draco is a miniature Father.

"Shut up Malfoy!" A redhead boy yelled at us from the opposite side of the box.

"Was I asking you Weasley?" Draco sneered.

So I was right. The redheads are Weasley's. Explains the dirty looks.

The boy turned back in a huff.

The brown- haired girl whispered something to the boy and they continued watching the game.

Three words: Quidditch. Is. Boring.

I don't understand why people are so into it. Flying is fun, yeah; you get a rush, but Quidditch? Why chase a ball when you could chase the players? Viktor Krum is an excellent Seeker, even I, the person that doesn't give a care in the world about Quidditch, would know that he is amazing, there is no denying it, but I've known Viktor for three years. He only speaks to a select number of people. Likes to keep to himself. Very secluded. Karkaroff wants him to make all of these speeches at the feasts, but Viktor is like: "No thank you."

Speaking of Viktor, he has just been hit by a Bludger. Look at that.

"He looks horrible." I whispered to Mother. "His blood is flying everywhere."

"_Look out Lynch!_" A black haired boy yelled.

Look out who?

"He's seen the Snitch! He's seen it! Look at him go!" Boy is he excited.

The people in the box began yelling and screaming.

"People have no respect these days. None at all." Mother sniffed.

Draco smirked and looked over at me. "I agree Mother. Some people have no respect and are ever so rude these days."

"I'm glad that you admit you are disrespectful and rude." I said to him.

"IRELAND WINS!" The commentator shouts. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH- BUT IRELAND WINS- good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"A commentator is not suppose to be biased. Bagman is obviously-"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" The black haired boy shouted. "The Irish Chasers were too good…. He wanted to end it on his term, that's all…."

My goodness, he is obsessed with it. Wonder how long it will be before he shuts up about the match.

The Cup was presented, blah, blah, blah, I dozed off a bit, blah, blah, Krum came in the box, and people went insane….

What was I suppose to do for extra credit? Sit here and be bored? Really Karkaroff?

"He's ruddy brilliant! Did you see the way he did that Wronski Feint? Amazing! I mean, how many fliers in the world can be that amazing? You're so lucky you go to school with him Alexia. Honest." Draco said over dinner.

"He's a bit grumpy if you ask me," I retorted, trying to cut a stubborn potato. "Bloke won't say anything to those who aren't 'special'."

"Still! You see him every day!"

"Not if I can help it." I sighed.

"Why are you so negative?" He asked, putting a bite of steak in his mouth.

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Children," Mother said. "Enough."

We then spent the remainder of dinner in silence, Draco and I glaring at each other.

"Pass me the book." Draco said to me.

"No."

"Alexia, just do it."

"No."

"Come on Alexia, I was just joking at dinner."

"I wasn't."

We were in the living room of out tent, Draco packing his books in his trunk. I was writing a letter to my friend Valencia and was describing to her in detail exactly what happened at the World Cup.

"Why are you so grumpy? PMS much?" He got up and grabbed his book.

I threw my ink pot at him. "Shut up Drakie Poo Bear."

He dodged the pot and it smashed on the floor. He looked down at it and smiled at me. "At least I got you to say more than two words."

I rolled my eyes and returned to writing about the black- haired boy.

_It was like he was on something. Constantly jumping up and down and yelling with his friends. He yelled at the players like they could hear him. So stupid. Anyway, Draco hates him. Don't know why. Wish you would have come. It would have been nice to talk to someone. I was so bored._

_ Viktor came into the box. Don't think he saw me. He probably was too focused on his broken nose. Ha ha. You should have seen it, a Bludger smashed right into his nose and he still continued to chase that stupid Snitch._

_ Are you coming to Hogwarts? Father talked to Karkaroff and I get to come as long as I don't create havoc or whatever Karkaroff called it. _

_ I'll see you in a couple of weeks._

_ -Alexia_

Draco grabbed my letter and held it over his head.

"Give it back!" I jumped to try to get it, but Draco was taller.

"What's this? A letter to your boyfriend?"

"Stop it! It's to my friend!"

"You have friends?" He gasped, eyes going wide. "Who would have guessed?"

"I'll break your nose again!"

"I'll get it fixed again." He retorted. "Not only that, but you'll get in trouble again."

"Just give it back!"

"Not until I've read it." He held it up, still out of my reach, and read it out loud. "'_It was like he was on something. Constantly jumping up and down and yelling with his friends. He yelled at the players like they could hear him. So stupid. Anyway, Draco hates him. Don't know why. Wish you would have come. It would have been nice to talk to someone. I was so bored'."_

"Stop it!

"'_Viktor came into the box. Don't think he saw me. He probably was too focused on his broken nose. Ha ha. You should have seen it, a Bludger smashed right into his nose and he still continued to chase that stupid Snitch.'_ Aww… does Alexia have a crush on Viktor Krum?"

"No I don't!" Eww, over my dead body. Why can't Draco stop and give it back to me?

"'_ Are you coming to Hogwarts? Father talked to Karkaroff and I get to come as long as I don't create havoc or whatever Karkaroff called-_'" He looked down at me. "YOU'RE COMING TO HOGWARTS?!"

"Yes I am, now can I have my letter please?"

""Why are you coming to Hogwarts?!"

"Because I want to! Now give it back!"

He thrust my letter at me and walked away.

I sat there for a moment. Why did Draco react the way he did? Was he hiding something? A girlfriend?

Eew.

Who would date Draco?

Father came in, dressed in black robes and holding a frightening mask.

"Alexia, where is your brother?"

"Probably sulking in his room."

"Get him and go into the forest."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Was he on crack?

"Language." He said. "Just do as I say."

And he left.

Why do people do that? They say a few words and just leave. It's so dramatic.

Groaning, I walked over to Draco's room and banged open the door without invitation.

"What the-" He looked up from a letter he was writing.

"Father told me to tell you that you need to get off your lazy booty and come with me so we flee to the forest and hide from who knows what." I said in a bored voice.

"Really?"

"No." That is my new favorite word now. It's so simple and puts a lot of force.

"Then why are you here bothering me?"

Ahh… the life of living with an older brother.

"Because we need to go into the forest for some unknown reason. Father told me to get you."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"How can I trust you?"

"Well, let me put it this way." It's like I talking to a two year old. "If you don't listen to me, and something horrible happens to this tent and you're in it, then you would die, and I would be safe in the woods laughing on how stupid you were."

Silence.

"Are you su-"

"What are you two still doing here?!" Mother came in the room. "Didn't your father-"

"On our way." I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled in out of the door. "What did I tell you?" I hissed at him.

He pulled his arm from me and stopped at a doorway. "Who are they?"

We peered into the room and saw many people dressed in black robes like Father was in and putting creepy masks on.

"Dunno, let's go." I tugged at his arm, but he wouldn't move. "Draco, we have to go!" I whispered. The masks the people were donning did not look happy. They looked like something from a nightmare.

"I think I've-"

"Lucius! Are these you children?" A man stepped in front of us.

I let out a shriek and hide behind my brother.

"Get off me." He said quietly, although I think he liked the feeling that I hide behind him and was currently holding his arm in a death grip. Something about feeling strong I guess.

"Yes they are." Father's voice came out of a masked person.

"Excellent, excellent." The man joined the other creepy people.

"Children, go."

We ran out of the tent and into the forest, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. There was a large tree, so we leaned against it and got our breath.

There was no one around, everyone else celebrating the Irish victory. We could hear crickets in the bushes.

Draco and I simultaneously looked at each other and for a second I thought we continue on walking, but then realized how idiotic we were. Draco cracked a grin and I smiled.

We pushed off the tree and began to walked deeper in the forest.

"You know Alexia," He said as we leaned against another tree five minutes later. "I really am sorry for the letter thing."

"I'm sorry I broke your nose."

"I've never heard you say sorry before."

I raised my eyebrow. "There is a time when 'sorry' is needed."

"The thing is if you mean it." He looked down at me. "Do you mean it?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you are nice and not a butt hole, then I am truly and honestly sorry." I said ripping a leaf. "But if you are a flat out butt hole, then it would be; 'As if'."

Draco smiled. "I promise I won't be a butt hole as long as you promise you won't be a butt hole."

"You can't promise anything."

"I promise lots of stuff."

"But do you keep the promises is the real question." I tore another leaf. "You owe me your broomstick."

"You can have my old one."

"I want your Nimbus 2001."

"Sorry. No can do."

There was sound of an explosion close by. Then another one.

"Alexia, get behind the bush."

No argument there.

We heard the sound of someone or some people running toward us.

Three shapes of teenagers came running, one fell, and the other two stopped.

"Tripped over a tree root." A boy muttered.

"Hard not to with feet that size." Draco sneered.

The three teens came into vision, and I recognized them from our box at the Cup.

Some quality entertainment was about to begin.

**You guys are so welcome. Please review.  
**

**-V**


	5. Chapter 4

The redhead who tripped uttered something that should not have been uttered.

"Language, Weasley." Draco said. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" He nodded to the bushy headed girl.

There was a flash of green, probably an _Avada Kedrava_.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I admire the girl's courage.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair. Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," The boy that was so excited at the Cup snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter. If you think that they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

Potter?

"You watch your mouth!" The redhead shouted.

So the girl was a Mudblood, someone had the surname of Potter, and there was a Weasley, interesting trio.

"Never mind, Ron," The girl said, seizing the redhead's arm as he stepped forward towards my brother.

There was even a louder bang, and I jumped and grabbed Draco's arm.

The teens looked at me as if I was a talking pig or something. They looked at each and the black haired boy whispered; "Who is she?"

"I'm ever so sorry for being rude," The black haired boy and redhead rolled their eyes. Draco ignored them and continued. "This is my sister, Alexia. Alexia, that's Weasley-," He pointed at the redhead. "Mudblood Granger," The girl. "And… Potter," The black haired girl.

"You have a sister?!" Weasley shouted.

"Yes, that's what I said," Draco smirked.

"We don't need another Malfoy," Potter said.

"Is he Harry Potter?" I whispered to Draco.

"Unfortunately," He whispered back.

"She doesn't go to Hogwarts," Granger said.

"Well spotted Granger," Draco smirked. "It's nice to know that you get your head out of the books and into reality once in a while."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Weasley snarled.

There was another bang, a bit louder, many people screamed.

Draco just laughed softly. "Scared easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to- trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" Potter said hotly. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Draco just smiled.

How could he? This was no smiling matter. Father could get in trouble. Mother isn't participating, but she knew about the whole thing, whatever the thing was.

"Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh, come on," Granger said. "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," Draco sneered.

"Come _on_," Granger said again and pulled Weasley and Potter with her down the path.

I still clung onto Draco and he patted my head.

"Let's just sit down," He said.

We sat and he hugged me.

Couple of hours ago, we were at each other's throats, but now? Now, we were back into the thing we left off with.


End file.
